villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Ramone De La Porta
Professor Ramone De La Porta is one of the main antagonists of the animated TV series Kong: The Animated Series and the film Kong: Return to the Jungle. He is voiced by David Kaye , who also voiced Sesshomaru from Inuyasha ,Treize Khushrenada from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing , Megatron from all Transformer series and many others Biography In the show's prologue, De La Porta attacked the lab where Kong was cloned, but when Kong fought back, De La Porta's hand was burned in acid. Later, De La Porta appeared to be Jason's friend and asked him to take him to the island where Kong was. De La Porta soon revealed his true intentions and used the DNA merger sequence to merge with animals on the island and fight Kong, but was defeated, separated, and fell over the waterfall. De La Porta survived, and removed the Primal Stones to attain their power. This resulted in the partial release of Chiros, the other main antagonist of the series. For the rest of the series, De La Porta tries to defeat Kong and gain the power of the Primal Stones, with his henchmen Omar, Giggles, Frazetti, and Tiger Lucy, all of them often using the DNA merger sequence to possess various animals and transform. At one point he is kidnapped by an arms dealer, Andre, forcing the heroes to rescue him as Andre was using the DNA merger to become a sea monster. use a ritual for free chiros ]] In the final episodes of the series, De La Porta teams up with Chiros and Harpy, using the Primal Stones in a ritual to release Chiros. The ritual requires the life force of a corrupt human, thus De La Porta's life force was sucked out and Chiros was released. After Kong reimprisoned Chiros and destroyed him, his life force was returned to him, but was broken by the ceremony, leaving him in a permanent state of shock. He was admitted to a special hospital, and the doctors were sure he'd never recover. Personality Ramone overall extremely selfish, cunning ,and highly of manipulation. He willing to do anything for his own goal to become the most intelligent person in the world, so he can become the ruler of the world. Even this, he actually enough a coward. Its seen on episode Wendigo , he plea to the other to save him from Lua who possess by Wendigo when she was about to kill him. He does not really care for his henchmen and always judge them when they have a mistake, and also sometime he also get annoyed with them, such as he mock how awful Giggles' food or annoyed with Tiger Lucy who only wanted to do his job if he paid her. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the past Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Teacher Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mechanically Modified Category:TV Show Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:King Kong villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:God Wannabe Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Died in Disgrace